The Blood of Heroes
by Darthrath
Summary: Sean is not your usual demigod. join him in his fight with Percy Jackson and camp half-blood at his side along with most of the Olympian gods as a bloody civil war breaks out. Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just a writer. Please read. Reviews are always appreciated.
1. Prologue

**Here it is. My first PJO story. Hope you guys like it. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated. Thanks.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue

It was a beautiful day. Nothing special was happening. Nothing bad either. Not like the many times I and my parents would have to run from some monster or monsters. Yes, I said monsters. I hate them so much. Who am I? I am Sean Reid. My mother was Jessica, daughter of Poseidon. My father was Johnathan, son of Zeus. What am I? I am what is called a demigod. How could this be? A grandson of Zeus and Poseidon. That and more will be answered. It was a good day on the beach. I was thirteen at the time. My parents and I were taking a walk along the shore line in the Easthampton where water met land.

Something felt off though. I looked around a few times and noticed a plump, short man wearing a coach outfit and a cap on his head, following far behind us. I didn't really pay any mind. For all I knew, he was probably just some guy minding his own business and just taking a walk. Like me and my parents. He looked funny though. He had a small goat looking beard on the end of his chin and brown hair. He looked like one of those guys you don't want to piss off. We kept walking and enjoying our day and absorbing some sunlight. The warm summer air felt great against my skin. The breeze from the ocean smelled wonderful when it hit my nostrils.

I love the sea. I also love the sky. The way they both look when they join together in one perfect sight. Then it happened. It was after lunch time. I noticed the same guy I saw watching us. He was sitting at a picnic table. He caught me looking at him and suddenly looked somewhere else. The sea began to roil. My mother suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and stared out to the ocean. My father went to her side.

"What is it?" he asked her.

She stayed how she was and answered slowly. "It's the kraken."

"Sean, you must leave now." My father commands me. "Coach!" he yells to the man that was following us.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He is a friend. His name is Coach Hedge. Just call him Coach. He is going to take you to a camp."

"What camp?" I asked as my mother started to pull out this strange sword.

My father did the same. He pulled out a pocket knife. When he flipped it, it turned into an old style saber. It looked amazing. To this day I have searched for it. "It's called camp half-blood. The Coach will explain everything to you. Now you must go."

The guy known as the coach grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me along.

"Come on kid. We have to leave quick." Coach said with a grizzled voice.

"But, what about you and mom?" I yelled to my father.

"Don't worry Sean. We will be fine. Now go. We love you son." he yelled back as Coach Hedge dragged me to my parent's jeep.

I saw my mother fighting something in the water. Something big. My father suddenly flew in the air and fired lightning down on whatever the kraken was. I couldn't get a good look at it. I only saw tentacles swiping at my parents and my parents fighting back as Hedge drove us away. That was the last time I saw them. Coach Hedge explained to me what I am on the way to this ''Camp Half-blood''. I asked him what the kraken is. He told me it's a giant evil squid like monster that was made by Hades.

I asked him when I would see my parents again. He told me I wouldn't see them again. That they were going to die from this fight. It was then that I vowed to find the kraken and kill it. We made it to the camp. I was greeted by a centaur known as Chiron. I was overwhelmed by the camp. There were other kids my age. They looked like they were training. There were a bunch of these obstacles for them to go through. There was even this rock wall that had lava running down it. I saw cabins and other camp stuff. There is a big mausoleum with a fire pit in the middle. There are woods and a small beach.

I had so many questions that were answered. Who the gods are and what I am. I began my training after I was given time to grieve for my parents. I was given both types of training for a Zeus and Poseidon child, since I was half of both. I have killed hundreds of monster. My weapons of choice are dual spartan swords. I learned they were made of something called celestial steel. It is the only thing that can kill a monster. I noticed as I became more powerful. I was able to make lightning come from my hand like in Star Wars. I was able do anything with water and I felt stronger in it. It could heal me too. I discovered I could fly like my father.

I was amazed at what I was. Others were amazed too. Never in history has there been a grandson of two of the big three. I had a nag for sword fighting. The Coach and Chiron taught me everything I know. I made three best friends. Sampson Walker, son of Aphrodite, Zia , son of Hephaestus, and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. We trained and fought together and went on many quests. Zia made me a cool wrist guard that turns into a shield when I tap it. They were always amazed by my abilities. We are currently fighting in the titan war. People looked at me like a hero, but I always told them I wasn't. I was just a demigod doing my duty to the world and the gods. Killing monsters. And I am good at it for an eighteen year old. My parent's death still haunts me. I still hunt the kraken. I will find it and I will kill it. Wow. Did I just go Liam Neeson right there? Whatever, I will avenge my parents one day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, what did you think. Like it? Was it okay? Any suggestions? Thanks for reading. **

**-Darthrath**


	2. Present

The day started like any other at camp half-blood. It is July twentieth. I wake up to the thunder of the Zeus cabin. I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. I pull the covers from myself and sit up. I yawn loudly and slowly. I'm glad I didn't have any nightmares. I jump from my bunk to the floor and walk to the bathroom. I look in the mirror. My black hair is a mess and my eyes have those familiar eye boogies. That's what my dad used to call them. I have his rugged features and my mom's hair and both their eyes, electric blue and sea green. I keep myself fit like they did. They never fed me more than I needed. They told me it was for my own good. Now a days, I know what they meant.

After I comb my hair, brush my teeth, and rub out the eye boogies, and go back to my bunk. I walk past the statue of my grandfather Zeus. I liked the Poseidon cabin, but that's Percy's home and I like to be alone. There are thunder clouds in the walls that move and generate much electricity. I still wonder how they were able to make it like you are in a thunder storm in this cabin. I pull out a suit case from under the bottom bunk. I pull out an orange camp half-blood shirt and put it on. Before I leave, I grab my swords and strap them to my combat pants that belonged to my dad and put on my wrist guard from Zia. It shines and I see a big ''S'' carved into it. My first initial. On my way out, I slip into my sneaks.

I go to the mess hall and grab some random food for breakfast. I quickly go to the fire and pour some orange juice in for my grandfathers.

"Here's to you Zeus and Poseidon." I mutter.

There are different tables for each different type of demigod. I walk to the Zeus table. On my way there I see Zia and Sampson wave at me. I wave back and sit. Percy walks in. He gives me a nod and I return the favor. As I eat I can feel the storm coming. I love a good storm to get me going. The other demigods don't train during one, but I do. I feel most powerful when it rains and thunders and you see the lightning split the sky. I feel in both my elements. I wonder if Thalia's tree will let the rain in today. I hope it does.

The storm must be at least a mile away. I eat my waffle and eggs and chug down my milk. Some girls from the Athena table are looking at me. They giggle when I look at them and smile. They quickly go back to their meal. The girls around camp and i are always exchanging banter and flirting. I stand up and leave. Some people watch.

"Where ya going?" Percy asks as he walks up beside me.

"I'm just gonna train in the mausoleum with my swords and shield. Wanna come?" I ask.

"Sure. i could use a good spar." he smirks.

We enter the mausoleum as the sky starts to darken from the coming storm. I can hear the thunder from here, calling to me. We put on some armor so we don't hurt each other. Percy pulls out his pen and uncaps it. Riptide springs out, ready for anything. I tap my right wrist guard. Guardian bursts out. Zia named it that. It is made of celestial steel and on the inside there is a thick layer of . There are scratches and dents from a few fights. ''The Guardian'' is carved in the middle of the front for all to see. Zia even signed it at the bottom in small print so everyone would know that this awesome shield was made by him. I unsheathe my left sword.

"You're gonna go lefty?" Percy asks with curiosity.

My father was left handed. I get it from him. I am able to fight with both though.

"Yeah. I like a challenge. You know that." I smirk.

"True. True." he says.

"Or I can put my shield away and pull my other sword out for you."

"No no. that won't be necessary. That would be an unfair advantage."

"True." I say.

We spar. We are both very skilled. He slashes at my shield. Every hit just bounces off. He keeps working at it. It starts to rain. Somehow he manages to get inside and pull my shield from me with blinding speed after he distracts my sword arm. It falls to the ground. I parry and thrust my sword at him. It deflects off riptide. Our swords keep clashing and deflecting. We both work up a good sweat. The rain comes down harder and stronger. We continue at each other. We are strengthened by the water hitting us. We don't get wet though. That's a power Poseidon children posses.

He only has the water to help him though. I quickly fly around him and hit his sword hard with mine. Sparks fly from steel grinding steel. I manage to hit his sword away. He stands there as I put my blade tip to his chest and touch the ground in front of him. He smiles and puts his hands up.

"I surrender." he says.

I smile back. "Good." I respond.

Then I notice some kids are watching us. How long have they been standing there? Who cares. It is still raining. We train more for about an hour. Percy manages to beat me once. The rain finally stops. We just stand there sweating and breathing heavily. I support my weight by leaning on my knees. Holy crap, he can fight. My shirt is wet at my joints from the sweat.

"Good sparring." Percy says.

I laugh. "Yeah. You learn all that from Annabeth seaweed brain?" I joke.

"Aw shut up kelp breath."

"What you guys up to?" Sampson says as he walks up to us. Some girls are following him. They stayed behind and watch the three of us.

It's funny. Sampson isn't the kind of guy you would expect girls chasing. That's what I like about him though. He doesn't have big muscles, but he is fit. His features are ordinary with dark brown hair and green eyes. He is seventeen. He isn't handsome like children of Aphrodite are expected to be, yet all these fan girls follow him around and watch him.

"Nothing. Just training." I answer.

"You two wanna join me?" he says gesturing to the three girls.

Percy shakes his head. "No thanks. Have a girlfriend."

"How about you Sean?" he asks.

I turn him down. "No thanks buddy. I really should practice my archery."

I'm not in the mood for girls. Of course I like having a girlfriend, but I gave up a while ago because of too many failed relationships. I didn't love any of them. Now I just feel there isn't anyone out there for me. Only, there is this one girl, but I don't know if she likes me more than a friend or not. Her name is Jennifer Welles, daughter of Ares. She is my age. We have known each other ever since I came to camp half-blood.

Sampson just shrugs. "Alright. More for me." he says with a devilish grin.

Percy and I say good match, fist bump, and go our separate ways. He goes to do whatever, while I go to the archery range. I don't like lying. I get a water bottle and chug it down. I head over to the range. I run into Zia. He carries his own bow and arrows.

"Hey." he greets as he walks with me.

"Hey. How's it going?" I respond.

"Oh, nothing. Just same old same old."

We walk up to the range. He takes a spot next to me. I grabbed some arrows in a quiver and a bow that suited me. We stand there firing away. I am barely hitting the target while Zia is putting arrows behind each other. How does he do that? You don't expect a bulky muscular seventeen year old Hephaestus child to be good at archery. Zia and Sampson never cease to amaze.

"How do you do that?" I ask while he hits the bullseye in another spot.

"I don't know. I just like using a bow and arrow." he answers.

"So that makes you...Robin Hood? Oh, I got it. Green arrow." I tease.

His brown eyes look seriously into mine. "Very funny. No. I'm more like Hawk eye." he says.

He proves his point as he brushes back some of his dark blond hair from his face so he can see his target. His eyes are still on me. He pulls back the string with an arrow an lets it fly. It hits right behind another arrow in the dead center of the target. Holy Hera! He smiles when he sees my eyes go wide.

"How?" I say in awe.

"I'm just that good." he says.

We finish archery training for the day. Dinner comes around. This time, I go sit with Percy at the Poseidon table after i burn my offerings to the gods.

"This seat taken?" I ask gesturing to the bench across from him.

"No go ahead." he welcomes.

I notice he drinks his usual blue, whatever it is. His plate holds some ribs. I grabbed some steak and mashed potatoes. I always liked the steak and potatoes my dad made.

"Are we doing capture the flag today?" I ask.

He looks up from his food. "No. That's tomorrow." he answers.

"How's Annabeth?"

"She's good." he smiles when he thinks about her.

I wish I had that.

"Good."

We don't talk much for the rest of the meal. I get up when I'm done and tell Percy the usual ''see ya later''. I walk to the beach. The sun is beginning to set. It looks so beautiful. I sit down and prop myself up with my hands. I sink everything in. The sound of the waves. The wind. The smell. The feel of the sand under me. I love it. I hear someone walk up behind me. I am surprised when I see it's Jennifer. She sits next to me.

"Hey." she says.

"Hey." I say back.

She wears the camp shirt and jeans with combat boots. Her hazel eyes look into mine. Her light brown hair flows with the breeze.

"What's going on." she asks.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the view." I look at her when I say the last part.

Like I said, flirting and banter.

She smiles. "Me too."

She is actually flirting back. I'm not a lot to look at. I have the average amount of muscle. I guess you could say I have a ruggedly handsome face.

"What you been up to?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just training and being bored."

She puts her hand down. It falls on top of mine. Electricity surges through me when this happens. She suddenly realizes it and quickly pulls back. I do the same. That happens a lot between us. We always end up pulling away. Afraid that the other doesn't feel the same. Truthfully I was getting tired of it. I sit up and cross my legs. I look out over the ocean and back at her. I should tell her how I feel. What if she doesn't feel the same?_ At least you tried_. No. Now's not the time. _Coward_.

She looks back at me. "Sean."

"Yes?" I ask.

She is thinking hard on something. She looks cute when she concentrates.

"Um...I-"

She is cut off by Sampson.

"Hey." he says.

Darn it Sampson. Bad timing.

"Hi." I say a bit coldly.

"Hey Sampson." Jennifer says.

"What's going on guys? Ain't you gonna come over to the bonfire? I brought marshmallows." he offers.

"Yeah. Let's go." Jennifer says.

"Be with you both in a minute." I say.

Jennifer gives me one last look and they go to the mausoleum for the bonfire. Why? She was going to say something and then bam. Oh well. I watch the ocean devour the sun. After it got dark I head over to the mausoleum with the others. These marshmallows better be good.


	3. Four men army

Over the years I have developed a huge hatred towards a certain god of the underworld. I have respect and loyalty for all except him. I wish I could have an explanation. Why? Why send the kraken after my family? I walk to a bench and sit. I'm close to the fire. The heat feels great against my aching muscles from training. I grabbed a marshmallow before I sat. Zia and Sampson sit across from me. Sampson has his bag of marshmallows. Jennifer finds me and sits next to me.

"You mind?" she asks as she holds her marshmallow in front of me.

I take it. "Sure."

She knows what I can do. I can use pure electricity to burn things. I take the marshmallow in my hand and electrocute it. Small flashes of light come from my hand. My friends watch. I stop when the marshmallow is perfectly gold. Just the way she likes it. I hand it back to her.

"Thanks." she smiles at me.

Gods, I love her smile. I smile back. Her hair shines from the light of the fire. I take my marshmallow and burn it. I toss it in my mouth. Yum. I miss doing this with my parents.

"Don't mention it." I say.

Everyone is just having a good time and sitting around the fire when something weird starts to happen. The fire starts to rock back and forth and grow bigger. I pull out my swords by instinct. My Zia, Sampson, and Jennifer suddenly stand up with me. Finally it becomes someone. I stand in front of it. My friends are behind me. Demigods try to hit it. A fiery arm comes from the fire and hits them. They are thrown back a few yards. The rest of the body appears. It's Hades. He looks at us. He sees me.

"Well well. Hello demigods." his deathly voice says.

"What do you want Hades?" Chiron asks as he suddenly appears next to me.

"I have come here to warn you all. There is a small army of monsters coming for you all. They will be here tomorrow." Hades says.

"The titan war is over. The monsters know how powerful Sean, Percy, and every demigod here are. Why would they attack?" Chiron replies.

"Because they want revenge for killing countless numbers of their brethren and their leader. Including all the slaughter you two have done."

Hades points at me and Percy. I didn't notice him come up next to me. Riptide is out.

"I'd be glad to make some dust out of more of them." I say.

Hades looks at me. "I'm sure you would. Grandson of my brothers."

"I would be glad if I could get a hold of that pet of yours."

"My pet?" he asks.

I don't answer.

"You are still angry about your parents aren't you?"

I am overcome with rage. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF THEM!" I scream at him.

"SILENCE! YOU DARE CHALLENGE A GOD!" Hades yells.

"NO! I WILL NOT BE SILENT! AND I AM GLAD TO CHALLENGE THE SOURCE OF MY TORMENT!" I yell back.

Chiron gets in front of me. Jennifer pulls me back.

"Thank you for your news Hades." Chiron says.

Hades' rage subsides slightly.

"You're welcome. I must go." Hades says before vanishing and the fire goes back to normal.

I can't take it anymore. I'm done for the day. I start walking back to my cabin. Everyone stays behind except Jennifer who follows me.

"Sean. Wait." she says as she grabs my arm and stops me.

We are halfway from my cabin. I stop and calm down.

"I hate him."

"I know you do. Just don't get yourself internally combusted by insulting a god." she says.

I let out a huge sigh. "I know. I know."

"And don't go throwing your life away tomorrow. Think about the people that care about you."

For some reason I don't think she is only talking as my close friend. She wants to be something more. I can see it in her eyes.

"I won't. Don't worry."

I hear Chiron yelling to the rest of the demigods to get ready for the coming battle.

"I need some sleep. Good night."

I start to go back to my cabin, but she surprises with what she does next. She grabs me and pulls my body close to hers in a tight hug. I forgot how strong she is. Her arms are around my neck. It takes me a moment, but I hug her back. She puts her head down on my shoulder. I just stand there and hold her. She finally lets go after a minute.

"Sorry. You looked like you could use it." she says.

"It's alright. I did. Thanks." I say.

"Well, we should get some sleep. Battle tomorrow."

"Yeah."

We go our separate ways. I don't want to. I wanted to stay there and tell her how I felt. I step into my cabin. I turn the light on and close the door. The statue of my grandfather stares down at me. I lay down after shutting the light off and putting my weapons under my pillow. I start to wollow in my grief and pain alone in the dark. Is it even worth it to go on any more? _Yes it is_. Why? _Jennifer and your friends. They are definitely worth living for_. You got me there. I think to myself. I slowly drift to sleep after a while of self therapy.

I am having a nightmare. I see my parents. They're fighting the kraken. The beast comes out of the water and roars at them. It is ugly. It has humanoid arms, chest, and head. The rest of it is tentacles. It has an ugly face with a mouth full of thousands of razor sharp spikes for teeth. It must be the size of a military jet carrier. My father shoots lightning at it. My mother hits it with water tendrils that she makes. I am on the beach yelling for them to kill it. Until my father gets hit by a tentacle and disappears in the ocean. The kraken lunges at my mother and eats her with one big gulp. It comes after me. Then everything goes dark. I am left in total and complete darkness. Nothing is around me.

"You cannot win demigod." I hear Hades say.

I can't see him, but I feel his presence.

"If you go against me, you will die."

"No I won't. You will." I snap at his voice.

"Such a stupid arrogant mortal. It will be a shame for your grandfathers to watch me execute you."

"You want a war? I'll give you one." I challenge.

"Very well." Hades responds slowly.

I wake up in my bed. Man I hate dreams. I get up, not bothering to put new clothes on. I go straight to breakfast after I strap on my swords and shield. I sit a the Zeus table. Everyone is wearing armor and are carrying their weapons. I eat my eggs and bacon. After I'm done, I go get my armor. It is in it's usual spot. An old shed where everyone else's is. I find the celestial steel chest plate in a corner. I walk out with it and slip it on over my head. I am struggling with the strings so I can tighten it to me. Then I hear Jennifer behind me.

"Need a hand?" she asks.

"Yeah."

She appears next to me and ties the strings. I feel the armor tighten to me. It fits perfectly. She steps in front of me and looks me over. I look her over too. She looks great in armor. Her hair slightly goes past her shoulders. She wears shin guards and wrist guards with her steel chest plate.

"Thanks." I say as I move around in it to make sure everything is in order.

"No prob." she smiles a bit.

We go to join the others at the edge of the force field in front of the strawberry field. I step in the front line with Jennifer next to me. We wait for what seems forever. Until we feel marching. Zia, Sampson, and Percy appear next to me.

"This should be interesting." Zia says as he pulls an arrow out of his quiver and rests it on the bow he is weilding.

"It certainly will be." Sampson says.

"What do we do?" Percy asks us.

The marching grows very loud as the army comes from the woods. They walk up in front of us at least a hundred yards away. They stop. Everything falls silent. They're waiting for our move. There must be five hundred of them. Great. Five hundred Cyclops, snake people, hell hounds, and gods know what else versus only two hundred of us. Dionysus isn't here any more because his punishment is over. Good riddance in my opinion. Chiron is the head of our camp now.

"Well. I'm gonna kill them all. You guys just sit tight and enjoy the show." I say.

Jennifer faces me. "No. You can't take all of them by yourself. That's suicide. You promised me you wouldn't do anything reckless."

"Better me just killing them all instead of letting everyone fight and many of them die." I say.

For some reason Chiron doesn't argue. He just looks at me with understanding. He understands I am the most powerful. I realize everyone is listening.

"But I-" Jennifer starts.

I cut her off with a slow kiss. She just stays still in surprise.

I pull away. "For luck." I say.

I start running at the enemy and draw my swords before she can do anything else. Percy, Zia, and Sampson run with me.

"We're with you to the end bro." Sampson says.

The enemy starts running at us. Zia stops after a few yards and starts firing arrows into the enemy. I see one hit a cyclops right in its eye. It evaporates into the familiar gold dust. I fly up into the air and rain down lightning. I start to get a bit tired, but I can keep going. I slaughter at least twenty. Percy makes water come from the ground and hits multiple enemies with a wave. I look back to see the army of demigods staring in awe at the four of us. I pull out my swords and start swinging while flying. A few enemy arrows fly past me, but don't come close. Sampson is slicing stabbing with his sword. He was always a good swordsman. No enemy stands a chance against him. The three of them end up surrounded.

I land next to Percy and create a huge circular wave and hit the enemy with it. The front and middle lines are obliterated from the force of the water. Now that did make me tired. I kneel quickly and breath. I get back up and start slashing. There are only three hundred left. We don't care. None of them stand a chance. I electrocute and flank them. They were stupid enough to try to reorganize into a line. I hit them in the front while my friends hit them in the back. I focus a magnificent stream of lightning on the enemy through my swords. I start to get very tired after twenty seconds of non stop lightning. I land and kneel. I breath slowly to get my energy back.

A line of enemies rushes towards me. I stay kneeling until they're right in front of me. I stand and deflect a few swords that try to hit me. Zia kills a hell hound that tried to hit me from behind. Sampson and Percy are fighting back to back. The enemy is being overwhelmed by our onslaught. Zia runs up and puts his bow over his shoulder. He pulls out two long celestial knives and starts slicing. I join him. Next thing we know, the battle is over as quickly as it started. The last few monsters are evaporated. Everyone still watches in awe. They run up to us yelling and cheering. I don't care about that right now. I just want Jennifer.

I see her running to me. She quickly grabs my face and pulls me in for another slow kiss. I wrap my hands around her hips and pull her close. I might be tired, but I feel great. We pull back for air. We look into each others eyes.

"You feel the same?" she asks.

"Of course I do. I was afraid you didn't feel the same." I start to laugh.

She laughs with me and kisses me again. We had been holding it all in from each other for years. It felt good to let it out. Everything is good. Me, Percy Zia, and Sampson are all getting pats on the back and all that stuff. I spy Annabeth and Percy kissing. Sampson is with this girl I don't know. Zia is being hoisted into the air. That's when we hear the slow laughing and clapping.


	4. Gifts

We all slowly turn to wear our enemies were. We see Hades standing there in a black suit. We all go silent as he claps and laughs. Chiron and I stand in front of everyone.

"Well done demigods." Hades says as he stops clapping.

Why is he here? Did he do this? Is that why he visited me in my dream? Is he going to make good on his war promise?

"What do you want Hades?" I ask him. Jennifer is next to me.

"A war. A war against all of you demigods."

"Why?" Chiron asks.

"I am tired of watching my stupid family making bastards with pathetic mortals."

I pull my swords. "Well lets settle this right now."

"No. Not yet demigod. I will deal with you when I want to. For now, I am just going to enjoy watching my glorious armies of monsters destroy you all. Including your new wench."

I come up close to him. "Over my dead body!" I yell as I swing at him.

He pulls a sword and blocks the coming hit. "That can be arranged." he says coldly before disappearing into flame.

I sheath my swords and turn to face the group. I must look tired because they look concerned. Especially Jennifer. I walk back up to them.

"What are we going to do Chiron?" I ask the centaur.

"I am going to consult with the gods and tell them about Hades. You all just sit tight."

We do. We don't wait long in the mess hall when Chiron walks in with a disappointed face. We all fall silent with our attention to him.

"Demigods. I am saddened to say that a war has broken out on Olympus."

Everyone is confused and shocked. We all share ''Whats?'' and ''Hows'' before Chiron continues.

"Hades and Ares have decided to wage war on their relatives. They believe that they should have more power and respect, so now they are going to try to take it." Chiron finishes.

Ares cabin is saddened that their father is a traitor. So is Nico. I am the first to speak up.

"What is the plan Chiron?" I ask my mentor.

"Well, the gods are forming a plan. They also wish to speak with you Sean and you Percy along with Zia and Sampson."

"Why?" the four of us ask in unison.

"They did not say, but Hermes should be here soon to-"

As if on cue, the god of messengers, travel, and thieves, flashed into the room. He wore a gray suit with his caduceus in hand.

"Demigods, you must come with me." he gestures at the four of us.

We don't argue. Everyone watches as we grab his arms and hang on. I find Jennifer and give her one last look of confidence and we flash out. We find ourselves in the middle of the throne room. All the gods are present, but the obvious two, whose thrones are empty. Hestia sits in her throne and smiles at us in an ''I know something you don't'' way. The gods realize we are here after Hermes takes a seat in his throne. All of their attention goes to us. Our parents and my grandfathers are staring at us with pride. We kneel before Zeus.

"Rise demigods." the king of the god's voice boomed throughout the throne room.

We did as we were told. Zia and Sampson knelt before their parents. I took Percy's side kneeling before Poseidon. We all rose when told to and stood in the middle of the room.

"You're all probably wondering why you are here." Zeus continues.

"Yes grandfather." I answer for everyone. They like to let me be the talker and sort of leader of our group. I always felt Percy would make a better leader though.

Zeus smiled. So did the other gods. "We all saw your power earlier. We have put it to a vote and decided to make you all the guardians of Olympus. Also you all have proven yourselves to be too powerful to remain only demigods from the war against the titans."

We were speechless. We couldn't even move. We only gaped at Zeus. They were offering us immortality and power. Well semi-immortality. We would be ageless. Gold ichor, instead of blood, would flow through our veins. I was able to make one word.

"Why?"

"You all deserve it and now that we are at war, we will need much help if we are to stop my brother and Ares. So. You will all be given the blessing of olympus. Do you accept?" Zeus answered. The gods were all grinning at us.

"I don't know what to say." Percy finally spoke.

"I say hell yes." Sampson responded. Aphrodite smiled humorously at her son.

"How about you Zia?" I turn and look at my friend.

He is still shocked a bit. He shakes out of it.

"Um- well- I- uh. Sure." he finally says.

Hephaestus laughs. "My son. Always good with words, only to struggle with them now."

"Percy?" I ask.

He slowly looks to me.

"I don't know Sean. Should I?" he asks aloud.

"Whatever you decide. It's your choice Perce. Not mine." I answer. We don't care who is watching. We just have our thinking session.

"What about Annabeth?"

"You can still see her. You won't be a god. Just a guardian."

After a long pause, he finally decides. "Alright. Zeus. I Accept."

"Sean?" Zeus speaks after what seemed forever.

"I accept grandfather." I answer.

"Very well. Is there anyone here that believes the demigods before us are unworthy?" Zeus addressed the council.

No one said a word. I gazed at each of the gods. None even flinched they were confident in this decision. I noticed Aphrodite staring at me. We made eye contact and she winked at me. I ignored it. I turned my gaze back to my grandfather.

"Good. Sampson Walker, step forward."

Sampson did as he was told and walked in front of Zeus. We backed away so we wouldn't get in the way. The gods shot power at Sampson and he glowed with pure light. When it all dissipates,we see a new Sampson standing before us. He has a small gold aura of power radiating from him. He turns back to us and we are amazed. His hair is a darker brown. His skin has tanned so he doesn't look pale. He grew to at least six foot, and his muscles have bulged a bit. His eyes are still green with a shade of gold and are glowing with power.

"Oh. One last thing." Aphrodite says.

She snaps her fingers and Sampson's clothes tighten to fit his form. His physique improved. He has a six pack with broader shoulders. Basically, all his muscles are showing. The goddesses around Aphrodite blush at this.

"The girls are gonna be all over you buddy. The goddesses are already swooning." I joke.

Sampson blushes and the gods laugh a bit with me, Zia, and Percy. I get a glare from Artemis and Hera, but they can't hold in their smirks.

"What powers do I have? Besides charm speak and my looks." Sampson asks as he looks himself over.

"You can read minds and manipulate them. You can communicate through the mind. Your strength has also increased along with your healing." Zeus answered.

"Sweet."

To test his powers, I heard him talking, but not out loud.

_"__Sean? Testing. Testing. Can you hear me?" _I heard Sampson in my head.

"Holy Poseidon." I yelled aloud. "No way."

Everyone looked confused by my outburst, but it was explained when Sampson turned and gave me a big grin.

"Way." he said.

"Zia Ferdinand. Step forward."

We wanted to bust up laughing. So that's why Zia was always just Zia. He didn't want people knowing his last name. We tried to hold it in, but Percy accidentally let out a chuckle. Zia glared at us with murderous eyes and looked back up to Zeus. The same glow goes over him. When it is done, the same thing happened to him. Better physique, and slightly taller. He was never the tallest guy, but now he stood at 5'10''. An inch taller than me. His hair is the same, but still wild. His eyes are like fire with brown in the mix. Where there used to be some fat on him, there was only muscle.

Zia looked himself over quick. "Neat. What powers do I have?"

"You are able to bend fire and heal with it." Hephaestus answered.

"Perseus Jackson." Zeus boomed.

The same process happened, but something else happened too. From Percy's shoulder blades, sprouted black raven wings. He screamed in pain until it was over. He looked at them and was in awe. They had a wing span of at least twelve feet.

"What?" the gods all said in unison.

"What? What's wrong?" Percy asks, alarmed.

"Nothing. It's just, no demigod has ever been given the blessing of Olympus and has gotten wings. Only a being with a pure heart and soul get it." Athena answered.

"Cool."

"This also means that you have permission to fly in my domain." Zeus added.

Percy flapped his new wings and flew up a few feet before landing next to me. He smiled and I got a good look at him. His green eyes seemed to glow more intensely with power now that he is more than a demigod.

"Sean Reid."

I haven't heard my last name in a long time. Sure whenever I met new people I would say my name, but usually I was just Sean. The glow took me and the same thing as Percy happened. I screamed and fell to my knees as the pain ripped through my upper back and I felt two extra limbs spring out of me. My black wings were exactly the same, but mine were more like eagle wings. I got gasps from everyone. I stood from my kneeling position. I felt awesome. I can see things more clearer and I felt myself pulsing with power. I looked myself over. I lifted my shirt so I could see my very toned muscles. Some goddesses giggled when I did this. My grandfathers looked at me with pride and awe.

"No way. Were like twins." Percy smirked.

"I guess we are seaweed brain." I joked.

I gave my wings a good flap and lifted off. I flew around the room and landed next to my friends.

"This is amazing. Not only one, but two. This is historic." Athena mused.

"It certainly is." Hermes added.

"Dude." Apollo chimed in awe.

"Really? All you can say is ''dude''?" Artemis mocked her brother.

"Would anyone like to ad anything before this meeting is concluded?" Zeus asked.

"I do." Poseidon answered and stood.

He walked to Percy in human size and pulled out a pen. It is sea green and instead of riptide, it clicks.

"I call this sword tidal wave. It is a sword worthy of a prince of the sea. It was forged by your brother Tyson. It will also return to you like riptide, should you lose it."

"Thanks dad." Percy says while holding the pen.

Poseidon turns to me. "Grandson. For you, I have this."

He makes a sword appear in front of me, that I have not seen for years since that dreadful day. It is my father's sword. I couldn't stop the tears. I couldn't believe it has come to me. I dropped to my knees with the sword in my hands as I remembered my father and that I now have a piece of him. I only had pictures. The saber shined in the light of the room. It glowed slightly. Knowing that it is in the hand of it's rightful owner. There were scratches from battles along the magnificent blade. The sword felt great in my hand. Like it was made for me. The silver hilt had a lightning bolt where it met the blade. I feel the edge. Still sharper than a razer after all these years.

There is a carving along the hilt. The name of the sword. I laugh a bit. _Mjolnir. _My father taught me how to fight with this sword. He told me that one day, I would wield it. He told me the sword would make me feel stronger and give me courage against my enemies. As long as I had this sword, I would make sure I walked away from a fight. I look up at the god of the sea.

"How?" I ask.

"I found it in my domain. Your father must have lost it in the fight. I took the privilege of restoring it for you since it was rusty. It has been waiting for you. I added a property to it. If you lose it, it will return to you."

I got up and grabbed my grand father in a tight embrace that he returned.

"Thank you." I sobbed.

He pulled away and looked at me. "I loved my daughter very greatly Sean. I know the loss hurts, but do not dwell on the past. Only anger, hate, and pain will come of that."

I nodded, wiping away my tears. Poseidon went back to his throne. I twisted the bottom of the hilt and it turned into it's pocket knife form. I kept it tight in my hand.

"Anyone else, before I do?" Zeus asked.

Artemis stood and shot a silver beam at me and Percy. "I noticed you needed some skill with archery, so I give you my blessing and these."

She comes closer and produces a bows and quivers in front of us.

"You can turn the bow and quiver into a watch by thinking of it."

We take them and do as she instructed. They turn into a watches. We place them on our wrists.

"Thank you lady Artemis." I respond.

Artemis goes back to her throne. Hestia stands from her hearth and shoots a beam at Percy.

"Now you have the power over fire. You can use it to heal or destroy. You can also summon food. You also Sampson." she explains. She shoots another beam at Sampson.

"Thank you lady Hestia." Percy responds.

"Now, if that is all. Meeting adjourned." Zeus bellows.


	5. Explinations

**Here is the next chapter you guys have been waiting for. Hope you enjoy.**

**x****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When we flashed back to camp, it was dinner time. Hermes flashed us right into the middle of the mess hall. To say everyone was surprised would be a huge understatement. Everyone froze in what they were doing and just stared at us. Especially me and Percy with our wings. Sampson just smiles with Zia.

"You guys really shouldn't keep your mouths hanging open like that. You'll catch flies." Percy laughs.

Everyone recovers from their moment of awe and start to cheer. They swarm us. We are hit with question after question. ''What did we miss?'' ''You guys are taller?'' ''Where did the wings come from?'' ''What's that you got in your hand Sean?'' I almost forgot about Mjolnir in my hand. I am still gripping it tightly as though I am afraid to let go. I see Percy and Annabeth sharing their own little moment. Sampson is flirting with a bunch of girls about his muscles. Zia is showing off a little of his fire powers.

"Now now demigods. I am sure they will gladly answer your questions at the bonfire. Now, I'm sure they are hungry for dinner." Chiron interrupts.

"Actually. It is guardians of Olympus now, Chiron." I say.

Everyone is surprised by that, but do what Chiron says. Jennifer finds me and I pull her into an embrace as we kiss passionately.

"You. Me. Beach later." I whisper to her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." she whispers back.

We smile lovingly at each other. We realize everyone has gone to their tables and here we are. To love birds forgetting the rest of the world. We blush as a camper wolf whistles at us. Jennifer goes to Ares and I join Percy at the Poseidon table after I grab some food and throw my sacrifices in the hearth. I thank all the gods for their gifts. I sit across from Percy. We greet each other with a smile.

"Quite the day." I say as I start to eat.

"Sure is. Not over yet though. We still have to explain ourselves." he gives me that famous smirk of his.

I counter it with my own.

"So. That was your father's sword?" he asks cautiously. Probably thinking he shouldn't have asked.

I don't care. I am proud to talk about my parents. They were the most powerful demigods of their time. No one could stop them. They taught me so much. They made me into who I am. I noticed his regret and reassured him with a small smile. I hold out the pocket knife.

"Yes. It was." I say proudly.

He takes it and looks at it. The knife it turns into looks like one of those buck knives with brass at the ends. Percy flips it and Mjolnir comes to life in his hands. His eyes widen in admiration of the blade.

"It's beautiful." he says in awe.

"I trained every day with that sword when I was younger. My father taught me how to win in a fight."

He hands me back the sword and I twist the bottom of the hilt. It turns into the pocket knife and I put it safely in my pocket.

"Not as nice as riptide though." I smirk and continue my meal.

"Bull. Mjolnir is just as cool." he denies through a mouthful of food.

"Excited to start training with our new powers?" I ask.

"Definitely. I can't wait to beat the snot out of you with my new wings fly boy."

"Oh. We'll just have to see about that plankton." I grin slyly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next thing we know, we are at the bonfire explaining what happened on Olympus and what new abilities we have. When we are done, everyone just congratulates us starts cheering. We go back to regular bonfire activities after everyone settles down. They keep watching even when we sit down though. I find Jennifer and sit next to her.

"Hey." I greet.

"Hey."

"Let's get outta here. Too much attention." I say.

I grab her hand and lead her away with me toward the beach. We ignore the people watching us. We don't care. We just want to share each others company alone right now.

"You said it." she giggles.

We sit down on the sand. We have a perfect view. I stretch out my wings a bit and relax.

"So, how long?" she asks.

I know what she means. That's why I brought her here. To talk about us. The stars are out. I see the huntress constellation. I never met Zoe Nightshade. I bet she was a great person. Percy told me all about her. How she was strong and selfless and brave. She looked out for others and killed those who threatened her and the ones she cared about. She reminds me of myself. I leave my train of thought and direct my gaze to Jennifer. I look deep into her eyes and she looks deep into mine.

"Four years." I answer with a smile.

Her face lights up and returns the smile. "Me too." but then her face changes to confusion. "Why didn't you say anything?" she asks.

I chuckle a bit. "I was afraid that you didn't feel the same." I answer.

She laughs at me. "You fight monsters everyday and you are afraid to tell your crush that you like her?" she laughs more then finishes with a punch to my shoulder.

"Yeah. I should have said something."

"It would have saved us the tension." she smiles again.

Gods, that smile just makes me want to melt.

"At least we are together now."

"Yes. Better now than never."

I grab her hand and put it in mine.

"Definitely." I say as we slowly move closer to each other and stop when our lips are together.

Four years. Wow. Four years of fighting side by side everyday and not showing our feelings. Man, it was torture. Sure we would throw playful banter at each other and flirt, but we would never take it too far. Now, here we are holding hands and kissing.

"We're gonna make this work right?" she asks after we pull away for air.

"We're gonna be great. Don't worry."

"Yeah, well." she punches me in the shoulder. "Don't you ever run into an army of monsters like that again without me." she glares, but I can see the smile creeping out.

I rub my arm. "Yes ma'am!" I mock salute with a smirk.

We laugh and scoot closer to where we are right next to each other. She rests her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her.

"What are the Olympians planning?" she asks.

"Not sure. We will probably end up training for a day or so and make a defensive line around the empire state building. That's what I would do."

"Good strategy. Who knew you were smart sparky?" she teases.

"Keep talking and I'll have to do something about it Xenon." I tease back.

"Oh really?" she lifts her head from my shoulder and looks at me with a smirk. "Like what, fish boy?"

I slowly move my hands to her stomach and start tickling her. She yelps in protest and tries to get away. I grab her.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you." I say as I keep tickling her.

She laughs and keeps trying to get away. She starts to talk between laughs.

"Al...right...I...surrender." she manages to say.

I decide to mess with her more. "No. Sorry, I didn't get that."

I continue. She laughs harder and starts to cry.

"I...surrender. I surrender."

I stop. "Good." I smile and kiss her. "Now, I am tired." I pull her up with me and we go to our cabins after a goodnight kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I wake up in the morning, I feel different almost. As though I am not much human anymore. I spread my wings a bit and stretch them. I notice a certain glow to myself when I look in a mirror. I notice my muscles are more defined and I am at least six feet tall. My eyes are more greener and bluer than I have ever seen them. It's like the ocean and sky are in them. I put on fresh clothes. Before I put my shirt on, I slit holes along the shoulder blades so my wings can come out. I retracted my wings into my back, put my shirt on, and spread the back out.

I managed to make the wings go through the cuts I made after a few tries. The conch horn sounded, signaling for breakfast. I put on my sneakers and walked out. When I was outside, I stretched my wings out more and cracked a few of my bones. A few girls were watching wide eyed. For a second, I thought they were going to start drooling. I kept my wings slightly closed against my back so they don't hit anyone. I still can't wrap my mind around any of this. Me and my best friends are guardians of Olympus. Me and Percy have wings. WINGS! I chuckle to myself a little. I don't notice Zia come up next to me.

"What's so funny fly boy?" he asks jokingly.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking how fun it would be to sacrifice you to my grandfathers." I say seriously with a sly grin.

He punches me in the shoulder. "Shut up."

"I was just thinking how cool this all is." I say.

"You said it bro." he ignites his hands and fire comes to life.

He gives me a grin and puts the fires out.

"That is awesome." I say as we enter the pavilion and get our food.

"Hey Sean." Percy greets as I sit at the Poseidon table with him.

"Hey."

"I'm gonna go train in the arena after breakfast with my new powers. Care to join me?" he asks.

"Sure. I'd love to give your but a good kicking." I joke.

"You will try, but it's gonna be me mopping the floor with you sparky."

"Not a chance nemo." I say.

He goes red from the nickname. "You are so getting it for that." he says.

I just smile and continue with my meal. We start talking about Olympus' next move when we hear a horn. Only one group I know of greets with a horn. Oh, great. I think sarcastically. The hunters are here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There you have it. So, what did you guys think? Any improvements that I need? Be sure to tell me. If you like my story, awesome. If you don't, nothing to see here. Move along. I don't care for negativity. If I need to fix something, tell me and I will. Instead of complaining about it like a child. Thank you. **

**-Darthrath**


	6. Getting Ready and War Meetings

**Time for the next chapter. Next one should be soon. As always, please review. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Looks like Percy and I don't get to have our little standoff later. I thought as the hunters walked into the pavilion. Surprisingly, Artemis decided to be in her eighteen year old form. They must be here to ''help''. Right, if help means make things harder. It may seem like I hate the hunters. I don't, it's just that sometimes they annoy the crap out of me. Plus, they call themselves man haters. They are hypocrites. They don't think I see them staring at me or Percy or other guys in camp sometimes when they visit. I feel sorry for them though. They swear off men, but a lot of times, it seems like they long for one. Like, no matter how much they hate us, they can't live without us. Just like every other woman on the planet.

I understand them also because they go to the hunt for good reasons. They were abused by their father's or a male hurt them in some way. Still, I don't like that they believe all men are the same. We all bowed to lady Artemis as she entered.

"Lady Artemis. Are you here to assist the campers with the war effort?" Chiron asked as he stood back up.

I saw my least favorite hunter, Phoebe. She tried to kill me once. I was in the arena minding my own business and training by myself. It must have been a few years ago. She entered with a few other hunters. She asked to spar with me. Probably to show off in front of her sisters. She didn't win though. What was at first a friendly spar quickly turned into a fight to the death in her point of view. I ended up disarming her, but not before she managed to put a hunting knife in my shoulder. I ended up going to the infirmary that day, while she only got yelled at by Chiron and Artemis.

"Yes Chiron. I am also here to train my hunters and recruit some campers." the moon goddess answered.

"Make yourself at home then, milady." Chiron responded and went back to the head table and Artemis followed.

The hunters went to their table after getting food. I saw Thalia, who came over to Percy and me.

"Percy, Sean!" she yelled as she ran up to us.

I stood up first and she gave me a bear hug. "It's good to see you too Thals." I chuckled.

She hugged Percy and playfully shocked him. "Hey! Watch it pine cone face." he said.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." she teased. "So, I heard you guys are guardians? That is so cool."

"Yeah. We can't believe it either." Percy answered.

I noticed people staring and hunters glaring at us and their Lieutenant. What is the big deal? It's just cousins and half brother and sister reuniting.

"Watch this." I said to Thalia.

I backed up a few feet and spread my wings to full length. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. I smiled at that.

"Cool right? Percy has them too, but his are different." I said.

"Awesome. Well, I better get back to the hunters. See ya guys around." she said.

Thalia joined the Artemis table and we sat back down. There's probably going to be a capture the flag game now. Good. I love a good challenge. Everyone has proven to be not strong enough for me. Except Percy. He is the only one to ever actually beat me.

"We still going to spar?" Percy asked.

"Probably not. We'll have to train the others." I answered.

After breakfast, Chiron asked us to do just that. He said since we are the best fighters, it would be good to show the other campers how it's done. So we went straight to the arena. On the way, we stopped to pick up our armor. No one showed up for a while after we got there, so Percy and I decided to have our standoff.

"Alright tweedy. You're gonna pay." Percy mocked and smirked as he pulled Riptide out.

"Bring it Nemo." I fired back.

"Powers?" he asked.

"Well, we need to see what we can do. So, yes."

"First to disarm the other?"

"Absolutely."

I pulled out Mjolnir. The three foot saber came to life in my hands. Grandfather was right. I felt more powerful with it. Like a god feels with their symbol of power. We both spread out our wings and shot at each other. Sparks flew from the legendary swords as they collided. It was force against force right now. Until I closed the distance and elbowed Percy. Hey was pushed back a few feet, but wasn't shaken. He shot water at me. I was expecting this and made an ice wall before it hit. The water collided with the ice and they were both destroyed. I shot lightning at him. Percy jumped through the air and dodged it. He tapped a button on his watch, but this one wasn't the one Artemis gave him. This one turned into a shield.

He landed back on the ground and rushed at me. I tapped my wrist guard. This time it was on my left arm. My shield appeared just in time for me to block his shield. He tried to hit me with Riptide, but I blocked and deflected with Mjolnir. I pushed my shield against his and managed to get it out of my way. I grabbed his shield and pulled it from him. I threw the shield to the side and lunged. He parried and backed away a little. Percy went into his pocket and pulled out Tidal Wave. He clicked it and the blade sprang forth. It looked like a twin of Riptide almost, but it was many different colors.

"Trying dual wield eh?" I tease.

He didn't answer. He just lunged at me and started swinging both the blades at me. I still had one of my normal swords at my hip just in case I wanted to use it with Mjolnir. I blocked and dodged every hit. Percy tried to kick my feet out from under me. I rolled and threw my shield. It hit it's mark and sent Percy flying a few yards. Percy jumped to his feet, threw the shield away, and shot a tendril of water at me through Tidal Wave. I did the same with Mjolnir, but with lightning. The tendrils hit, causing a light of power to spread through the arena. We both stopped when we were too tired. I knelt for a moment gain back my strength. Percy flew at me.

I pulled out my second sword. We both kept at each other. Neither of us being able to disarm the other. Until I was able to get into the air. Percy followed. My turn to rush him. We were one hundred yards from the ground when I dive bombed him. He wasn't ready for this. That is what allowed me to use the force from the hit to make him drop Tidal Wave. While we were plummeting to the ground, I dropped my normal sword and grabbed Riptide. I elbowed Percy and took it from him. Percy hit the ground while I glided. He didn't seem hurt, but he was a bit dazed. I made a scissor with Mjolnir and Riptide and put them to his throat. We were both panting and sweating.

"Yield?" I asked calmly.

"Yield." he answered.

I gave him Riptide and pulled him up on his feet. We were about to retrieve our other weapons when we noticed almost everyone, including the hunters, staring at us in awe.

"Remind me never to piss you guys off." Sampson yelled to us, breaking the silence.

They all walked up to us. We gathered up our weapons and put the in their respective places.

"Jeez guys. Even I admit that was bad ass." Thalia said.

"Well thank you." I did a mock bow.

"Careful boy." Artemis warned. "Ares and Hades will be even harder to fight. Don't get cocky."

I looked into those silver eyes of hers. "Sorry milady."

"Well, campers. Go and train. Those who need to practice with swordsmanship, stay here."

Most of the campers left. I noticed Zia next to Sampson. They stayed. I found Jennifer, who mouthed the words ''I am so hot for you right now'', to me. I blushed and turned so no one would see. I walked to the middle of the arena and turned back to see Zia, Sampson, Jennifer, Clarisse, Artemis, Thalia, and a ten other campers.

"Alright then. Spread out into groups and spar with each other. Sean and I will make corrections." Percy commanded.

They did as they were told. Artemis walked over to me.

"May I spar with you?" she asked.

Well this is interesting. I am also surprised she was polite about it and not threatening to kill me or anything of that nature.

"I don't see why not Lady Artemis." I answered politely.

"Just call me Artemis. I don't like formalities."

"Alright. Then you can just call me Sean. Not a fan of formalities either." I said.

We got into our stances. She pulled her silver hunting knives. I decided to go dual wield with Mjolnir and my other sword.

"First one to disarm the other?" I asked.

"Yes."

With her, I should be mostly defensive. I thought while I waited for her attack. She lunged with great speed. If I wasn't a demigod, I wouldn't stand a chance. Since I am a demigod and guardian, I am very strong and fast. I was able to deflect and dodge her moves by instinct. I ducked and rolled to the side when she tried to swipe at my head. She rammed into me. Our blades made two exes that were pushing against each other. My eyes made contact with hers. I saw nothing in her silver eyes, but concentration. She swiped at my feet with her leg. I backed off a few feet before she could make me fall.

She ran at me again. Our blades were in a frenzy, trying to find where there was an opening. Neither of us could find one. It went on like this for a minute until I managed to hit one of her knives away. She looked at me with surprise and then concentration again. She quickly ran up, grabbed my sword, and kicked me. It was faster than I could blink.

"No fair. She used her powers." Sampson yelled.

Then I noticed we had an audience. I didn't care. I still have Mjolnir. Artemis threw the sword away and rushed at me again. Time to go on the offensive. I ran at her at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Percy POV_

It was odd that Artemis asked Sean to spar. I thought. Maybe she believes he is a worthy opponent. I couldn't help, but watch. I noticed the rest of the campers behind me watching too. Thalia walked up next to me. They were like a blur. They were moving as fast as you can blink. We watched as Artemis used her superior speed and took one of Sean's swords.

"No fair. She used her powers." Sampson yelled.

Sean didn't seem to care. He looked at us as if he just realized we were watching. Then we all watched as they ran at each other. At the last minute, Sean rolled and kicked Artemis' feet out from under her. She fell and while she was on the ground, Sean used this opportunity to take her hunting knife. He got up and put Mjolnir to her throat.

"Yield?" he asked emotionless.

She looked up at him in shock. So did we. Especially Thalia.

"Yes." Artemis answered grudgingly.

Sean held out his hand for the goddess to take. She took it and he helped her up.

"Good sparring Artemis. That was great." Sean complemented.

"Thank you. You aren't a bad fighter either." she complimented back.

It's funny how friendly she is to him. I know he isn't like regular guys, but still. She is a maiden goddess who hates men with a passion. Why the change of attitude around Sean? Weird.

"Come on guys. Don't just stand there staring at me, get back to training. You're gonna need it if you want to beat Hades and Ares." Sean commanded, knocking us out of our trance.

We went right back to what we were doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Artemis POV_

We were given orders from Zeus to go straight to camp half-blood. My hunters and I left early in the morning. I was not the happiest about this considering a certain electric blue and sea green eyed demigod had caught my eye a few years ago after the second titan war. I always admired how him and his friends had banned together to defeat Kronos. How great he was at fighting. I used to yell at myself to stop feeling this way about a male, but I couldn't. I thought it was my retched sister Aphrodite that was the reason for my infatuation. Then she proved she wasn't. I don't know what to do. Do I confess my love for him or do I just push my feelings away? I thought as I flashed my hunters and I to camp half-blood.

"Phoebe, let them know we are here." I commanded.

Phoebe took out a horn and signaled. We walked into the pavilion. Many campers didn't look happy to see us, as usual. I see him sitting with Percy at the Poseidon table. For some reason, I change to my eighteen year old form. He doesn't notice me glancing at him every once in a while. No! I must not think this. I am a maiden goddess. I am not in love with Sean Reid. _Yes you are. _A voice said in my head. Aphrodite, I swear. If you do not leave right now, I will find you and send you to tartarus. I thought. _Alright. Fine, but I am right. _Leave! I felt her presence leave my head and I relaxed. I see Thalia go and embrace her cousin and half brother. I go sit down with Chiron.

_Line break_

I don't know why I asked him to spar. I just did. I guess I wanted to test him. He was so polite. I love how he doesn't like formalities. Just like me. He took my breath away when we sparred. I felt alive with him. I can't believe we didn't notice the crowd. When we were dangerously close with our weapons locked, I just wanted to drop everything and kiss him. Of course I didn't let it show. I put on a facade so that he would only see concentration. I got lost in those eyes for a minute at least. It looks as though there is a storm in them. I got out of the trance and continued sparring. He is a worthy opponent indeed. Gods forbid he ever goes against Olympus. When it was over, I was surprised how he beat me.

I was glad that he had the decency not to boast. He just reached his hand out for me. When I took it, electricity coursed through me. He pulled me up with his strong arm. I had to fight from blushing when we complimented each other. I also had to fight from laughing when he told the group to stop staring. No. I will not show that kind of emotion. I am Artemis. Goddess of the hunt and moon. I need to get out of here. Go train with my hunters or something. I was trying to focus on something else. Until I saw that daughter of Ares and Sean kiss, I flashed away to the woods and started crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sean POV_

I can't believe I beat Artemis. I was just as surprised as everyone else. Sure, I can face a small army by myself, but she is a goddess. When all that was over, Jennifer came over, wrapped her arms around my neck, and gave me a quick passionate kiss.

"Hey." I said when we broke away.

"Hello to you too. First you beat one of the heroes of Olympus and now a goddess. You are a busy busy boy." she joked.

"We all have our crosses to bear." I joke back.

I notice Artemis flash away. Before she did, I noticed something in her expression. Was that sadness. Why?, I wonder. We all hear the conch horn and go to lunch after training more. At lunch Chiron announced that tomorrow, we will be going to the empire state building to defend Olympus. We will be setting up a defensive position all the way around the building and on the streets that lead there.

"There will be a counselor meeting after dinner. We will plan out where we will be." Chiron said.

We continued our lunch. I saw Artemis sitting next to Chiron. I wonder what was bothering her earlier. At least the Olympians have a strategy.

_Line break_

All the counselors, including myself, sat down at the ping-pong table. Among us was Me for Zeus, Percy for Poseidon, the Stolls for Hermes, Thalia for Artemis, Sampson for Aphrodite, Zia for Hephaestus, Richard Hayze for Apollo, Annabeth for Athena, and a few others from the minor god cabins. Nico and Clarisse showed up too. They disowned their parents for their treachery. Now Nico and the Ares kids stay in the Hermes cabin. It may seem like there isn't many of us, but there are. Since Percy made the gods add the minor gods, our camp is filled with at least five hundred demigods. The cabins are a lot bigger because of this. Some of them have two floors.

"Demigods and guardians of Olympus, we are here to discuss our battle strategy." Chiron announced.

We stayed silent and Chiron continued. He laid out a map of the empire state building and the streets surrounding it in front of us.

"We will divide the cabins into teams. These teams will surround the building. The gods have put a shield around the area that keeps mortals out." he points out positions on the map. "Archers will be on the rooftops of surrounding buildings to scout and support. Our forces will be along 5th avenue, 34th street, 33rd street, and 27th street. Alright?" Chiron finishes.

We all nod in confirmation.

"Who goes where?" Zia asks.

"The hunters, Apollo's children, and anyone who is good with a bow will be on the roof tops. We will all start in 5th avenue. There we will figure out what to do. I was made aware earlier that an army of at least ten thousand monsters are headed for Olympus as we speak, which is why we are leaving tomorrow morning. All of us. Artemis and a few other gods will help flash us there."

Everyone's eyes went wide at the number of monsters. Ten thousand. I could think of only one word. Shit.

"When will the monsters be there?" Percy asked.

"Early afternoon." Chiron answered.

"Great." Clarisse said sarcastically. "This is gonna be just like the Alamo."

Some of the campers looked afraid and saddened from that comment.

"Except the only ones getting massacred will be the monsters." I said confidently and stood.

That got there attention.

"How do you know? We are outnumbered. We have one of the big three and the god of war out for our blood." Clarisse snapped.

I stayed deadly calm. "Because I am a guardian of Olympus and so is Percy, Sampson, and Zia. We have powers that rival gods. With us and Artemis, the monsters are not going to get far."

They brightened up at this.

"There is always hope. And I can promise you that we will beat them when this is over." I said.

"That is why you are the leader of our forces." Chiron said to me.

I looked at him. Stunned. Did he just say I am the leader?

"What?" I asked.

Everyone else had the same reaction, but didn't argue. I guess they don't have a problem with it.

"The gods chose you to lead the demigods. It is official."

I sat down. Still stunned.

"Well. That concludes this meeting. Go tell your cabins what will be happening. Dismissed." Chiron said.

We all walked out. Jennifer was waiting for me outside. I must have looked on edge a little because she looked concerned.

"Hey." she furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you alright Sean?"

I didn't answer right away. I grabbed her, pulled her close, and kissed her slowly.

"Sean?" she asked when we pulled away.

"You'll know why when Clarisse tells you and the other Ares kids. I have to go and get ready. Alright. I'll see you later." I said with no emotion.

"Alright. Se you later." she gave me a small smile and went to the Hermes cabin.

We will make it out of this. We will. But why do I feel as though these may be my last moments at camp. I shake those feelings from my head. No. You are the leader. You need to be strong for the campers. I thought to myself. Suddenly a gold flash appeared in front of me. I averted my eyes. I didn't pull my sword because I knew it was a god. Hephaestus appeared.

"Lord Hephaestus. What do I owe the honor?" I asked the god.

"No need for formalities Sean. I have come to present you with these." he said in a grizzled voice.

He pulled four necklaces from his pocket and held them out to me. One was electric blue, another was sea green, and the last two were fire red and orange. I took them and looked at them. Each had different symbols. The thunderbolt was obviously mine. The tridents was Percy. The other two had Hephaestus' symbol and Aphrodite's. Zia and Sampson.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Armor. Just touch the symbol and it will appear on you."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

With that. The god of forges and fire was gone. I put my necklace on and went to the Zeus cabin. This is definitely going to be interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**What do you think? Wait till you see some of the surprises I have around the corner for this story. I have a few things to explain. This is obviously after PJO. I don't think I will have HOO happen. Camp Jupiter doesn't exist. The wish Percy made in LO applies. Camp is bigger for the huge number of demigods. As always, please review.**

**-Darthrath **


	7. Day One

**Here's the next chapter. Told you it would be in soon. Enjoy.**

**-Darthrath**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sean POV_

Day one

I was having a nightmare. Again. I was standing in front of the empire state building. Everyone was with me. I was in the front. A huge army of every monster you could think of was in front of us. Cyclops, hell hounds, the furies, the minotaur, dracaenae, a hydra, a nemean lion, and empousai. Hades and Ares were in the front. Hades was in black armor with his helm drawn. Ares was in silver armor with two swords out and a murderous look on his face. I looked at the army of demigods behind me. Each face displayed the same emotion. Terror. They were all afraid. We started to fight. Everyone was dying around me. The monsters were devastating the demigods.

Suddenly. The battle was over. Every demigod lay dead or dying. Pools of blood were all around the streets. The archers and hunters were thrown from the buildings. Artemis and I tried to fight, but we were too slow. I watched as Hades decapitated her and Jennifer after her. Then, I was surrounded by monsters. Hades and Ares were standing in front of me. Hades stabbed me in the side and Ares stabbed me in the other. They backed away while I fell and bled on the ground. The ichor was forming a pool under me. They looked at me.

"This is your future demigod. You cannot win." Hades said.

"You and every demigod with you, will die." Ares said.

"Then we will take Olympus." they said in unison.

Then I heard a loud roar. After that, a tentacle rose from the bay and crushed me. The dream ended.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around the room. Light was coming through the windows in my cabin. I relaxed after a moment. I put on my necklace, my watch, and my wrist guard. I put on the camp t-shirt with combat pants and boots. I put the other three necklaces in my pocket. I looked at my clock on my dresser. Seven o'clock. I walk out of my cabin and go straight to the arena. I touched the lightning bolt on my necklace. Magnificent gold armor spread from my collar. I watched as it covered most of my body. I felt slits for my wings. I stretched them out. The armor fit perfectly. I felt gauntlets cover my hands. My wrist guard and watch covered the joints on the armor at my wrists. It spread more and covered my legs and stopped at my ankles. Every time I moved I heard a small metallic tap. The armor looked like clone trooper armor, but medieval. I felt Mjolnir disappear from my pocket and reappear in a sheath on my side. I looked down at myself. Wow, I look bad ass. I thought.

I created ice enemies and started swinging. I sliced a few apart and shot lightning at the rest. I don't care if I wake someone up. Hades and Ares really pissed me off from that dream. Then I noticed tears streaming down my face. I don't know why I'm crying. Probably from everything that is happening. I used my water abilities to make a wave and destroy some of the other ice opponents. I made twenty that surrounded me. They all attacked at once. It was an endless cycle. Roll, dodge, deflect, lunge, slice, stab, repeat. I did this until there was nothing around me. I stood, out of breath and panting.

"Trouble sleeping?" a familiar voice asked.

I wiped the tears before I turned. Artemis was standing at the entrance to the arena. Her silver eyes looking curiously into mine.

"Yeah." I answered simply.

"Why?" she asked as she came closer.

Should I tell her about my nightmare? Well mom did used to say it isn't good to bottle certain things up inside.

"Nightmare." I answered slowly.

She was right in front of me now.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked cautiously.

I walked over to a bench and gestured for her to sit next to me. She did and I told her. I started from the beginning. Her eyes went wide when I told her how she died in the dream. I was happy when I was finally finished. I felt better too.

"Don't listen to them Sean. We will fight and we will win." she said comfortingly.

I was surprised what she did next. She put her hand on my shoulder. Why was she being so friendly to me? So caring.

"Thanks. I'm sorry if I woke you." I said.

"No. I was awake. I heard you training."

"Could you tell me something?"

"Yes."

"Why did you seem depressed yesterday before you left? And not to be rude, but why have you been so friendly to me lately?" I asked.

She didn't answer. She looked surprised. Like a deer in the headlights. She took her hand from my shoulder and looked away. She looked like she was thinking hard on something.

"Artemis? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was upset." she answered, still not looking at me.

"About what?"

She didn't answer. It was risky, but I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. She looked close to tears. For some reason, it pained me to see her like that.

"You can tell me anything. Now, what's wro-"

I couldn't finish my sentence. I watched as she closed the distance between us and smashed her lips against mine. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. And to top it off, I liked it. I started kissing her back. Wait! I thought. She is a maiden goddess and you have a girlfriend. Why is she doing this all of a sudden? She pulls away after a few seconds. I stare wide eyed at her.

"Because I love you Sean Reid." she says. Then she flashes away.

Did that really just happen? Whatever. I have more important things to tend to. I continue training until other campers wake up and I hear the conch horn for breakfast. I didn't bother taking my armor off. When I entered the pavilion, I got a lot of looks. I got my food, sacrificed some, and went to the Zeus table. I don't feel very social at the moment. When I was done, I left for the arena, but I was stopped. By Sampson.

"Sean, are you alright and where did you get that armor?" he asked.

"I just need a minute and I have something for you guys. Percy! Zia!, come over here." I call.

They walk over. I struggle to reach between my armor and pull the necklaces from my pocket. I hand them each theirs.

"These are gifts from Hephaestus. They turn into armor if you touch the symbol." I explain.

They each put them on and do as I directed. Their armor looked exactly like mine, but theirs were silver.

"Wait. Why is yours gold?" Zia asked.

"Because he is the leader." Chiron interrupted. "This particular armor you are all wearing changes color from rank. I have seen it before."

"What is it made of?" I ask.

"I believe yours is Olympian gold and theirs are Olympian silver."

"Cool." Sampson said.

"We look awesome." Percy said. "Those monsters are gonna run for the hills when they see us."

"Yeah." I said without much confidence. "I'll see you guys when we leave."

They don't question. They understand from my attitude that I need some alone time. I walk to the beach and sit down. It is a while before Jennifer sits right next to me. She is wearing celestial steel armor.

"Hey." she said.

"Hi." I say.

"You alright?"

"I had a nightmare. So, no I'm not."

"Was it about the battle?"

"Yes."

She looks at me and grabs my hand. I immediately start feeling better.

"Tell me about it." she said.

I told her what happened. I started to cry. It all felt so real. All the suffering and death around me. The screams and the blood. They will pay for that dream.

"Don't worry Sean. We will get them. We will."

She wipes my tears and kisses me softly.

"I love you." I tell her. "I have been meaning to say that for a while."

She smiles at me. "I love you too."

We kiss until we have to go to the amphitheater to flash to the empire state building. All the campers, hunters, Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes were there. Everyone was battle ready and wearing armor.

"Alright kids. Hold hands and get ready." Apollo instructed.

We did what we were told and were immediately on 5th avenue. Hermes and Apollo flashed to Olympus. I walked around and surveyed the best places to put people.

"Sean. My hunters are going to go to the rooftops." Artemis told me. "Any archers, please follow my hunters." Artemis yelled so the five hundred campers could hear her.

I saw Zia give me a nod and go. Apollo campers went too with at least fifty others. I noticed everyone was just standing and looking to me. Why are they doing that? I thought. You're the leader idiot. Remember? I thought for a minute. I walked to the main entrance to the building.

"Hephaestus cabin!" I yelled.

Thirty campers came forward. "Yes Sean?" one of Zia's half brothers asked.

"I want you guys to make a barricade that can be sealed from the inside. If we are pushed back far, we need a place to retreat." I commanded.

They all nodded and went to work. They grabbed whatever they could find and started taking them apart. I saw the archers get into position. They have a perfect line of fire.

"Archers! Hide until the monsters are in your line of fire. That will surprise them!" I yelled.

They passed the message on.

"The rest of you! I want the best fighters on the front lines! Weaker ones in the back! We need a strong line in front of the entrance to the building! Nico, Percy, and Sampson, I want you three at my side!"

They all made a big line. I made sure it stretched a bit farther than each end of the building.

"Why me?" Nico asked.

"You're a good fighter Nico. Plus, I'm gonna need you to shadow travel to send messages to the forces that are in different areas." I explained.

"Alright." he said as he pulled his stygian sword.

I went to the end of the building that was closest to the entrance. Everyone followed. Artemis appeared next to me.

"You think this is where they will attack from?" she asked, gesturing to the street in front of us.

"Probably, but I will make sure to put people in the back to watch the other direction. If they see so much as one monster, I will have half the army face that direction."

"Good plan."

We all got into position and waited. It was a while before we felt the marching. They came from exactly where I thought.

"Jennifer!" I yelled.

My girlfriend ran up next to me.

"I don't want you in the front. Go to the back and make sure we aren't hit from behind."

Before she left, she kissed me passionately. "For luck." she said.

She disappeared into the army. The monsters were getting closer.

"Nico. Go to the hunters. I want to know how many they see from their position and make sure you're hidden. I don't want them seeing our archers coming."

With that, Nico ran into a shadow. A minute passed. He came back.

"One thousand." he said.

They're testing us. They're going to send more and more every time until either all of them are gone or we are all dead. I look at the campers. All standing there with their weapons drawn.

"Every good fighter with a shield, come to the front line!"

They did as I said. We had to do this quick. I walked in front of the wall of shields. I turned and looked at the army of demigods before me. They looked scared. Scared of what could happen. I used to feel that. Until I became used to death. Then I found myself unafraid of it. Instead, I accepted the fact that I could die. I pulled out Mjolnir. They all looked to me.

"All of you listen to me!" I yelled louder.

That got their attention. I flew up into the air and hovered so they could all see me. I made an ice pillar and stood on it.

"You have all heard the stories of heroes! The heroes whose blood stained the land because they stood their ground and didn't give an inch to the enemy! They stayed and fought for what is right and just! Even though they were outnumbered, out matched, or out gunned! Today we are those heroes!"

They cheered in agreement. Some started hitting their shields.

"They didn't surrender and go home crying and neither will we! Today, my brothers and sisters, fight for everything you hold dear in this world! For your families! For your homes! For your friends! For OLYMPUS!" I yelled and shot lightning with my sword. "OLYMPUS!" I yelled again.

They all started screaming. "OLYMPUS! OLYMPUS! OLYMPUS! OLYMPUS!"

I took a closer look at them again. The fear was gone. That got their spirits up. I melted the ice and landed. I didn't go behind the shields. I stayed in front. I stood in the middle of the intersection and waited. I didn't have to wait long. I shot lightning at the front line. All monsters that were hit, turned to gold dust immediately. I made a twenty foot wave and destroyed the second and third line. The monsters ran into the line of the hunters and archers.

"Fire!" I yelled.

Immediately, arrows started raining down on the monsters. Hundreds were dying from the hundreds of arrows. A few flying monsters tried to go to the rooftops, but were shot down. The monsters finally closed the distance, but their numbers were being greatly reduced. I smiled as the first monster, a cyclops, rushed at me. I rolled and sliced his abdomen open. I killed him with that one move. I dodged and slashed and killed as the monsters kept coming. A dracaenae tried to hit me from behind, but Nico stuck his sword through it's back and through it's heart. I noticed Sampson and Percy came forward too. Percy was dive bombing a few monsters and killing them. Sampson made a few monsters kill each other with his mind.

"Thought you could use some back up." Nico smiled.

"Well it's always welcomed cousin." I smiled back.

The arrows stopped coming after a while. There were still at least a hundred enemies.

"Percy, Nico, Sampson! Behind the shields!"

We got behind the campers with shields and waited for the monsters to hit us. They hit us hard, but not hard enough.

"Hold!" I yelled.

They did as ordered. I wanted all the monsters where I wanted them. Against our line of shields. We were slightly being pushed back. I waited a few more seconds.

"Spears!" I commanded.

Hundreds of campers with spears lunged passed the shields and hit the entire line of monsters. Then I flew up and shot lightning and killed the last few lines. I landed in a crouch. It was over for now. We killed them. I sheathed Mjolnir and stood. I heard the campers cheering. I looked to the sky. It will be sunset soon. That was all longer than I thought. The hunters and archers came down and picked up their arrows that were still fit to fire. Zia walked over and patted me on the back.

"That was a hell of a speech." he said.

"Thanks. I'm gonna need you and Sampson to use your hearth powers to summon food for the army."

"Got it and Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"Good leading." he smiled and walked off to make the food with Sampson.

Well. I thought. Let's see what the night brings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you liked it.**

**-Darthrath**


	8. Threats and the Beginning of Day Two

_Sean POV_

The sun had set and nothing had happened so far.

"Sean, the barricade is finished." Zia said.

I decided to go check it out while him and Sampson passed out MREs to everyone. I wasn't hungry right now. I wanted to make sure everything was in order. I walked into the lobby. It was an impressive barricade. They had taken different pieces of wood and steel and attached them to the doors and windows. It would take a lot to get through. I noted big steel spikes next to the doors. I wondered what they were for. My question was answered when I gave the doors a closer look. At the base, there were different spots to put the spikes. One was through the handles. Another was that a piece of steel could wrap around a few spikes and the spikes would be lodged in the ground. There were already a few holes in the floor for them.

I walked back out. There were a few fires going. I know, weird right? An army of young adults, sitting around the empire state building like they're camping. I found My friends and girlfriend. Artemis was sitting with them. I sat down next to Jennifer.

"Hey Zia, got an apple?" I asked.

He made one appear with his fire powers and tossed it to me.

"Thanks."

I took out a dagger and started peeling the skin and cutting the apple into pieces. I threw the pieces I wasn't eating into the fire. To the gods. I whisper. I look around while I eat. A few younger campers join us.

"Just like the titan war. How about it Perce?" I say.

Percy looks from Annabeth, to me. "Yeah. It is kinda like that. We have more campers though and Artemis to help us." he answered.

"Not to mention that we're guardians." Sampson adds.

"What was that war like?" one of the younger campers that joined us asked.

I looked up from my apple. He must have been fifteen or fourteen. He looked like he might be from the Athena cabin. Percy was going to say something, but I beat him.

"It was much like the situation we are in now." I started.

Everyone around the fire's attention was on me. I ate a piece of the apple and continued.

"Kronos moved a massive army of monsters to the empire state building. So, we came here to defend it. There weren't many of us. We only had a small army."

I didn't look at anyone. I just stared into the fire as the memories flashed through my brain.

"We had maybe only a hundred and twenty to two hundred demigods. We had more, but they died in earlier battles. We fought for hours. We were outnumbered and fatigue was getting to us, but the gods helped. We also had Typhon to worry about. Thanks to Percy, Poseidon and his army killed him. Still, the loss was great. Many good campers died that day. I had a friend. His name was Jeremy. He was a son of Hephaestus."

"Come on Sean, you know there was nothing you could do." Zia said.

I ignored him. Jeremy was a good friend and I regret not being able to help him. Jennifer put a comforting arm around my shoulder. She remembered what happened too. She was there with me.

"What happened?" the Athena camper asked.

"I was on a bridge with him. We were holding it and we had explosives just in case we couldn't hold it anymore. We could have held it. We didn't need the explosives. We could have killed them all. I know we could have."

"No you couldn't have Sean. If he hadn't blown that bridge, we would have lost." Sampson said.

"He made the choice Sean." Percy said.

I ignored them again. "There was a big line of monsters coming across the bridge. Jeremy said we couldn't survive if we fought them. He tried to destroy the bridge with a dead man switch, but it didn't work. We took a look at the explosives. There was a problem. The switch was faulty. Someone had to stay and detonate them manually. He yelled at me to go and that he'll take care of it. I wouldn't listen. I was dragged away from the bridge."

I look the camper in the eye.

"I watched as the bridge exploded and he was gone. We lost too many good demigods that day."

I stand and keep eye contact I throw the rest of the apple in the fire.

"Because of that, I will kill every single bastard monster until I can't anymore."

I walk away, leaving them all there. I press a button on my watch. The bow Artemis gave me appears in my hand and the quiver is on my back. I take an arrow and rest it along the bow. I slowly walk around the perimeter of the building. I check every corner and shadow. I am almost to where I was until I hear a voice in my head.

_"Good fighting, but your going to have to do better than that tomorrow punk. We have surprises for you and your army." _the voice said.

"Get out of my head Ares. We can take anything you got." I say coldly.

_"I can't wait to put your head on a pike. Along with that Jackson punk." _

"You wish."

Then the voice stopped. I ran back to everyone. Some were asleep. Others were still awake and talking. I will wake them all up early and tell them. They need rest for what is to come tomorrow.

_Line Break_

_D__ay Two_

When I woke up, I was leaning against the wall of a building. The city was slightly lit. It must be seven or six fifty. I jump up and start waking the army. When they're not responding well, I summon a huge lightning bolt that hits the ground. Immediately, everyone jumps up, wide awake. I smile at Nico. He pulled his sword, expecting an attack.

"Gods dammit Sean!" he yells.

They all stand in front of me.

"I woke you all up early because last night Ares threatened me. Him and Hades are going to be throwing everything they have at us today. That means nine thousand monsters are going to be at our doorstep. I want you all to eat a quick breakfast and make a positions a good distance from the building!" I command.

"Why far from the building?" Clarisse asked.

"So if we get pushed back, we aren't overwhelmed! We can run back! Sampson, Zia! When things get too hairy, burn the monsters so our forces aren't pushed!" my friends nod in understanding. "Apollo campers, you will be running around tending to the wounded! Make sure you have plenty of nectar and ambrosia! Hunters and archers are going to be on the ground now! You will be spread out and provide support and if we have to run, I need you to cover us! You leave the really strong monsters to me, Percy, Sampson, or Zia! The strong monsters will be the minotaur," Percy paled slightly at that. "the nehmian lion, the hydra, and..." I trailed off.

"Sean?" Thalia asked.

"The kraken!" I finished.

"Oh, well that's just fantastic!" Clarisse said.

"I will take care of the kraken! For now, I need all of you to get into position!" I yelled.

They all did as ordered. In a little while, we were all positioned in a nice line a few hundred yards from the empire state building.


	9. Victory With a Twist

**Here is the final chapter. Dun-dun-duuuuuun. Not to worry. There is a sequel coming. Hope you liked this story. As always, please review.**

**-Darthrath**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hades POV_

How I ended up fighting alongside these stupid pathetic monsters is beyond me. I hate it that I couldn't get a titan to join me or bring Kronos or his brothers from the underworld. At least they would have proved useful. Those guardians have become very strong. No matter. My forces shall rip through them. Zeus and all of Olympus will watch as we make a river of death with their pathetic children and hunters. They will watch as we slay them all. After we do Ares and I will march our army up to Olympus and tear Zeus from his throne. First things first. Ares walked up to me as I surveyed what the demigods were doing from a rooftop a fair distance away.

"What shall we do uncle?" Ares asked.

"We shall have the strongest monsters fight the guardians. Once they defeat the monster, they will be weakened. That is when the other forces will push the demigods back and we will kill them." I said and smiled evilly, thinking of all of them dying.

"Good plan uncle. What of the strongest of them? Sean." Ares asked.

I simply turned and looked at him. I became serious.

"Unleash the kraken!" I said. **(I had to. I couldn't resist. I had to have Hades say that.)**

Ares smiled. "Yes uncle."

He went off to get my pet. My strongest monster. The monster that has invaded Sean's dreams and turned them into nightmares. Oh yes. This battle will be legendary. I can't wait to see his face when it attacks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Percy's POV_

The minotaur isn't going to be hard for me. I have faced him twice. Then why do I get the feeling of uncertainty? Like maybe I won't win. Annabeth must be seeing this in my expression because she puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. I look into those stunning gray eyes.

"It's going to be alright Percy. You can beat it." she said.

"I know, but I feel as though something is different. Like it won't be that easy." I said.

We are all in a nice big straight line on park avenue. Campers with shields are at our front. I took Annabeth with me near the middle. The hunters and archers are spread out a bit behind the army. I can't believe I didn't notice how many hunters there were. I saw at least almost two hundred of them.

"Well, at least you have me seaweed brain." she said.

"That's true wise girl." I said and kissed her.

I saw Sean come up to the front. Jennifer is with him. I let go of Annabeth and walk over. I see them kiss and Jennifer walks off. I see Artemis come up next to Sean too.

"Hey." I say to my friend as I stretch my wings.

"Hey Perce. Ready to kick some monster ass?" he says with enthusiasm.

It's amazing how calm an collected he is. As though he knows we will win. I wish I had that confidence.

"A little." I say.

"A little!" he punches my shoulder. "Come on. Wheres the killer fish breath that I grew up with. He must be in there somewhere!" he jokes and smiles.

His attitude made me feel confident and strong. You would expect we weren't even fighting against an army. That we were just having a friendly spar in the arena back at camp. I felt my negativity leave.

"Yeah Percy, come on! Get pumped! We gonna kill them all!" Zia joined. "AREN'T WE GUYS?!" he screams to the army.

They start hitting their shields and making noise. I hear a lot of ''hell yeahs'' and ''yes we wills''.

"But why this particular spot?" Sampson asked Sean.

"Well, the building is behind us and I had the hunters do some scouting with Nico. The enemy forces are straight ahead a few hundred yards right now. They moved in the night." Sean answered.

"Are you going to give another moving speech?" Artemis asked smirking.

Since when does Artemis smirk and joke around? She notices us staring and goes back to her serious face and glares at us. She stops when Sean talks again.

"You know what. I just might do that." Sean said.

He spread his wings and flew to a roof top so we could all see. This should be good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sean's POV_

I looked down from the rooftop I was currently on. They all looked ready to fight. I bet they would go to Tarturus and back if I lead them. They looked up at me and waited they quieted down. I heard a few say 'shut up he's gonna say something'. I find Artemis and smile at her. I see her cheeks turn bright red-Wait. Is she blushing? She is. I kinda feel like an ass for doing that. I have a girlfriend. Back to the army. I start to walk back and forth, not taking my eyes off of the demigods.

"Alright! I'm not gonna lie to you! This is a big fubar that we're in! It's true! I see in your eyes, you're all afraid!" I yell.

I pause.

"Why are you afraid?" I asked all of them.

"Because they're too many of them!" Clarisse answered.

"True! There are more of them than there are us! But you are demigods! You are not mortals! You know what the difference is? We fight monsters every day! Don't tell me you're afraid now! Because I am not going to buy it! I fear nothing and so should you! You are all the greatest warriors this world has to offer!

A few cheers.

"Do you want the monsters to look across the battlefield and see an army of quivering, cringing, children?!"

"NO!" everyone answers.

"Thousands of years from now, they will talk of this day with pride of the brave five hundred demigods and hunters! How they stood their ground against the monsters at our doorsteps and killed them all! That is what I want to see! I can see it in all of you! True warriors that it has been my greatest honor fighting alongside!

They all cheer.

"And that is what the monsters are going to see and they will know that we are not afraid of them! They will not forget how menacing we are! Until the last Demigod! To the last bow! To the last sword! To the last dagger! WE FIGHT!

They all erupt into cheers. I land next to Artemis.

"How was that?" I ask.

"Very good." she just says.

The army screams, 'SEAN! SEAN! SEAN! SEAN!'. I smile at their chanting. I only wanted their spirits up. Not to cheer for me. I guess they can't help it. They stopped cheering when we felt the deep rumbling from the monsters. We heard all the noises they were making from here.

"Alright. Zia, Sampson, Percy. You guys ready." I asked.

They smiled confidently.

"Definitely." Sampson said.

"Hell yes!" Percy yelled.

"Yup." Zia said.

"Sampson, you kill the nemian lion. Zia, the hydra. Percy, the minotaur. I will kill the kraken." I commanded.

"Won't you need help?" Nico asked.

I didn't notice him walk up.

"No. I will kill it. Me and me alone." I suddenly say dead serious, surprising even myself.

"Just don't go all revenge crazy remember what happened the last time." Nico said.

I decide not to answer. I just stand and wait. In a few minutes, the monsters are on their way. I had never seen so many in one place and that is saying a lot.

"What happened the last time?" Artemis asked me.

I'm not gonna say anything I regret to the goddess.

"The day Chiron told me what happened to my parents and that they were dead, I stepped out of the camp boundary and waited. I slaughtered many groups of monsters that week in a rage. I was twelve and didn't know what I was doing. I woke up in the infirmary and they told me what I did." I explained.

Artemis' eyes grew wide. "I am sorry Sean." she said.

"Don't be. I am relieved that I finally get to slay the monster that took my parents."

The monsters are only a hundred yards off now. I see Ares and Hades on a rooftop far from the battle. They're waiting. I press the button on my watch and start firing long range with my bow.

"Fire!" I yell to the archers.

I have the hunters wait for when the monsters get close or we have to run. The monsters are closing in. The archers are lowering their numbers, but they will still hit us. Fifty yards. Arrows keep firing. Thirty yards.

"Shields at the ready!" I yell as I get behind the line of shields.

They held their shields tight in front of them and braced for impact. Ten yards. I'm firing as fast as I can. I stop when they hit the shield line. I sling my bow on my shoulder and pull both of my swords. I jump from my side and in the middle of the monsters. I spin and create a small hurricane. Monsters go flying. I slit the throat of a hell hound and start slicing every monster around me. The campers with shields are pushed back. They pull their swords and start fighting after the spears kill a few lines of monsters. Then I hear a few roars. Then I see the nemian lion. To the left of the army. Sampson goes to his target. I fly into the air and sheath my swords. I start firing arrows again.

I used to really suck at bows and arrows. Not today. Every arrow I fired met its mark. Sampson is putting up a good fight with the lion. He uses his powers to send a few fireballs at it. One hits it square in its maw. It chokes, but keeps at Sampson. I dive bomb a few monsters and fly up again. I see Percy at the front line, Annabeth next to him. I watch as they take down every monster that comes near them. There are still a lot of monsters left, but their numbers are quickly lessening. Gold dust litters the ground as the monsters die. I see a few demigods on the ground, not moving. I am reassured by the Apollo kids, who check their pulses, nod that they're alive, and take them away from the fight.

Nico helps them by shadow traveling the wounded to the empire state building. I see the minotaur and hydra. Percy and Zia go after them. I land on a rooftop and watch in case they need help. I look back at the other demigods. They're holding up well. I just hope we don't have many casualties when this is over. Something is off about the minotaur though. It is armored and I sense more power than it should have, from it. It seems smarter too. Percy is having trouble with it. It's stronger. Zia manages to cut off the fire breathing head of the hydra and burns the tip. He looks like he is getting tired though. I look back to Percy the minotaur managed to hit him. I dive off the building and fly at it. I use my legs and kick the beast, sending it a few yards back before it did anything else. I make an ice shield around Percy and me.

He's out cold but still has a pulse. He caught it to the head because there's a gash on his temple. I grab him and fly to Nico. Nico takes him to the empire state building. I go after the minotaur. I landed in front of it.

"You hurt my friend." I said. "That was the biggest mistake of your life." I growl menacingly.

It roars in response. The only thing I can do is dodge the hits. It's too strong to block. That's probably what Percy tried to do. After minutes of fighting it, I managed to jumped behind it. Before it could react, I stabbed it in the back of the throat. The minotaur fell and turned to dust. My arsenal is starting to run dry as I slowly tire from the fighting. I see Zia cut the last head off the hydra and burn it before passing out. I go to help. His body has multiple burns and gashes on it. I give him to Nico. Sampson yells for me.

"Sean!"

I fly and land next to him. We go behind ally lines.

"What?" I asked.

"I got the cat. Where are the others?" he asked.

"they're hurt bad. I had to kill the minotaur. Zia killed the hydra, but he was too exhausted to go on." I explained.

"Shit. Well. Let's get to killing." he said with an evil grin.

"You sure? You look a bit tired."

"Naw, I'm fine."

We go to the front line. Sampson started burning the monster lines. Using his hands like flame throwers. Then, for no apparent reason, the monsters start to flee. The demigods run after them. They're running toward one of the bays. Then I realize what the monsters are doing. Ares and Hades are going to flash them to the other side of the bay while...OH SHIT! I think as it all runs through my head.

"DON'T GO AFTER THEM! LET THEM GO! IT'S A TRAP!" I yelled.

They didn't hear me they continued to run down 34th street until they're one hundred yards from the bay. Just like I predicted, the monsters disappeared, Then a huge tentacle sprung out of the water and swiped at the demigods. I watched as a few campers were thrown through the air. Then I heard a scream and I knew the voice that made it. Jennifer. My heart lurched and I went to find the source. I found her on top of a that she was thrown into. The glass and metal penetrated her armor. Her blood was all over the front hood. I cried as I got closer. She was gasping for breath with blood dripping from her mouth. She sees me and looks at me.

I picked her up and laid her on the ground. I go on my knees and hold her hand while she looked up at me. No! No! I scream in my mind. WHY!? WHY HER!?

"Sean?" she said weakly.

"Yes Jen." I said.

"I...love...you." she told me.

Her grip was slowly weakening.

"And I love you." I told her back.

She smiled at me. "D-don't...worry about...me."

I cried harder. Multiple sobs were escaping me. "Alright."

"Move on. I'll get to elysium." she said slowly.

Her pulse was very shallow now.

"Alright." I said.

I kissed her one last time. Her face relaxed and she closed her eyes. Her body went limp and her pulse was gone. She was dead. The girl I loved was dead. Then all I felt was rage. Pure rage rushed through me.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed.

I became engulfed in a green and blue aura. Then I blacked out. My rage took control.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sampson POV_

The kraken is here. I watched as a tentacle emerged and killed a hundred campers. One of them was Jennifer. I saw it hit her, but what happened next, I was definitely not prepared for. I heard a loud scream that I had heard before. Sean was now on a rampage. The other campers ran in the other direction while I saw Sean flying toward the bay. The campers stopped and watched with me. Artemis was next to me. We saw Sean with a green and blue aura. It looked as though a hurricane had formed around him.

"What is that?" I asked Artemis while watching.

"The blessing of the sea and sky. The kraken is in a lot of trouble." she said slowly.

Then the kraken showed itself. Think of the kraken from the clash of titans, but only as big as a storage carrier. It was the ugliest thing I ever saw. It had two big tentacles and a few smaller ones. The top half of it's body looked humanoid while the bottom half was all tentacles. It had huge claws and razer sharp teeth. It roared when it saw Sean. It was loud and sounded like thousands of screams of death. I was a hundred yards away and I could smell it from here. Sean screamed at it.

"YOU WILL PAY! I WILL RIP YOU APART UNTIL YOU FADE! FIGHT ME!" he screamed in a voice that sounded unlike him.

I saw the monsters watching on the other side of the bay. They looked horrified of the enraged guardian. Heck, even I felt like running from him. There weren't many left. There were only maybe four hundred. I'm not sure how many of us are left. I know at least a hundred were killed by the kraken and another fifty are wounded. The kraken tried to swipe at Sean, but he dodged. It's size was it's weakness. It was slower. Sean shot a huge flash of lightning at it. The giant bolt hit it in the face and pushed it back. Sean didn't even seem fazed by the amount of energy he used. His pent up rage was fueling his power.

He spent years trying to hold it all down, but today, he has snapped. The kraken took his loved ones away and now the girl he loved. He took Mjolnir and sliced a path across the kraken's throat. Black blood poured from the wound. He went to the heart and started cutting into it. He didn't stop jabbing. He was digging a hole into the gigantic monster with his sword. It's tentacles swiped, but it ended up hitting itself. I caught sight of Ares and Hades. They were staring in disbelief as Sean was beating the kraken. Sean flew back to the hole he was making and disappeared into the kraken's chest. The kraken screamed in pain, trying to stop Sean.

Then the kraken started shaking. Electricity was pouring out of it and it was burning from the inside out. I only knew one thing. Sean had found the heart. The kraken turned black as it burned. It finally exploded in a brilliant rain of gold dust. All that was left was Sean. He landed on the ground and crouched. A tooth landed next to him. Artemis and I flashed to him. The monsters roared in outrage. Sean was breathing heavily. I knelt next to him. He looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked.

Tears were falling from his face. Artemis crouched on his other side.

"You just killed the kraken." I told him.

He just smiled and cried. "Finally." he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sean's POV_

When I came out of my trance, I looked around and saw Artemis and Sampson with me. I saw a tooth a few feet away. They told me I killed the kraken. Finally. Is all I could think of to say. The beast who's existence had tormented me throughout my life was finally dead. One thing I couldn't shake though. Why am I not unconscious right now? I stood up, sheathed Mjolnir, and went to the tooth. I expected a part of the kraken to be as big as a truck, but this tooth was the size of a sword blade. When I picked it up, a shaft came out of the bottom of it. The tooth changed form. The edges became sharper and the tooth looked like a spear tip, which it was. The tooth turned into a kraken bone spear.

"Spoils of war." Artemis said.

"YOU SHALL DIE SEAN REID!" Hades screamed across the bay.

Then monsters started to appear on our side.

"RUN TO THE BARRICADE!" I yelled at the demigods that were still looking at me in shock.

They snapped out of it and started running. I killed a few monsters with my new spear.

"Artemis, help me hold them back. Sampson, go with the others to the barricade." I told my friend and the goddess.

Artemis pulled her bow and started firing.

"No." Sampson refused.

"That is an order Sampson! Now go before I kill you myself!" I yelled.

"What about you!" he snapped.

"Don't worry about me, now go."

He unwillingly did as he was told. Artemis and I were fighting the rest of the monsters while retreating. The demigods were running as fast as they could. I saw Hades and Ares slowly advancing while we were killing the rest of the monsters. The spear felt as though it was made for me. It felt perfectly balanced in my hands. The furies were flying toward us. One tried to dive bomb me, but I flew up and slashed her in half with my spear. I impaled another in the air by throwing my spear and destroyed the last one with lightning. We finally made it to the doors. The rest of the monsters were closing in fast. I pulled Artemis close to me and put down my spear. I raised my hands and made a one hundred foot wave that surrounded the doorway to the building. I sent it straight at the monsters and electrocuted the wave at the last minute. The electric wave destroyed everything in it's path. Ares and Hades shielded themselves. They weren't far away.

I felt weak, but the adrenaline kept me going. I pushed Artemis into the building with the hundreds of demigods and hunters.

"I will take care of Hades and Ares. If I die, Don't let them get in." I told her. "CLOSE THE DOORS!" I yelled to the demigods.

"No! I must help you!" Artemis snapped while stopping them from closing the doors by stepping in front of me in the doorway.

"There is no time. Now get inside." I commanded.

"I will no-" she started.

I cut her off by crashing my lips into hers. Yeah it was stupid, but it was a distraction. I pushed her in while she was surprised, allowing the campers to close the doors and seal them. I turned around. Hades and Ares were standing a few yards away, weapons ready and they looked pissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy's POV

I woke to find hundreds of other demigods running into the building. Wait. Building? Nico must have brought me here when I got knocked over the head by the damn minotaur. I saw Sampson. I walked through the mob and grabbed his shoulder. He looked at me.

"What's going on Sampson?" I asked.

He told me everything from me getting injured to the kraken and Sean making everyone retreat.

"Percy!" I hear Annabeth.

I turn around to her hugging me.

"Thank the gods. If it wasn't for Sean, you'd be dead." she said.

"Yeah. Where is he anyway?" I ask.

We find our way to the doors just in time to see Sean kiss Artemis. Wait. What? Why is he- huh? Annabeth gasps next to me. Then we see him push her in and the doors close.

"You bastard!" Artemis yells. "Of all the ways to distract someone!"

Oh. That's what he was doing. I was gonna say. He has a girlfriend. Wait. Why is he out there? Everyone is silent and are watching outside through the holes of the barricade. I find one and take a look. Sean is outside with Ares and Hades.

"That was quite a trick with the kraken punk. Too bad you die now. Then uncle and I are gonna finish off the rest of them."Ares taunts.

"That will be hard considering the fact that neither of you will see the end of this day." Sean growls as he grips the spear in his hands.

Hades pulled out his helm. "I am going to enjoy this." he said.

"Not as much as I am." Sean fired back.

We watched as Sean fought Hades and Ares. Sean put his wings away and started with the spear. He lashed out at them with it. His eyes and body glowing with rage and power. He managed to strike Hades and cut his arm. Ares tried for offense, but Sean was too quick and had a long reach. They fought on. They managed to get the spear from Sean, but not before he was able to inflict a few wounds that made them lose blood. Hades lashed out while Ares took the spear. He pulled Sean close and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying a few yards. Sean shot back up and pulled out Mjolnir. He tapped his wrist guard and his shield replaced it. He rushed them both. Sean struck Hades with his shield and stabbed Ares in the arm.

Ares lashed out and cut Sean's face. A gash appeared that went from the end of his right eyebrow, to his jaw line. It didn't even phase him. He kicked Ares and sliced his chest. He blocked Hades' helm with his shield and stabbed him in the chest. Hades just stood in shock as he looked at the blade in his heart. Ichor started flowing strongly from him as Sean stood close and slowly pressed the blade in more. Hades screamed as Mjolnir dug into him.

"FOR MY PARENTS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sean yelled as he ripped the blade away and brought it back down on Hades' throat, decapitating the god.

Hades immediately faded. Sean turned back to Ares, who attacked with his last bit of strength. The war god managed to grab Sean's shield and stab him in the side. Sean should have died from that, but he hit Ares in the face with the hilt of his sword and stabbed him in the leg. Ares staggered away to recover. He threw the shield and continued his attack. They both have to be in pain. Percy thought. They can't go on much longer. Sean put his hand to his wound and pulled it away. It was covered in ichor. He ignored it and kept fighting. They were both very skilled. Parrying and dodging and deflecting each others strikes. Ares found an opening and stabbed Sean in the other side, through his armor.

"You're gonna die punk." Ares said.

With Ares' sword in his side, Sean stabbed him in the heart.

"But first, I'm gonna take you with me." Sean said darkly.

Then the god faded along with Hades. Sean grabbed the sword in his side and pulled it out. He dropped his sword. We opened the doors and ran outside. He turned and looked at me. He staggered a few feet to me, but fell to his knees and then his back. He laid there. We all rushed to him. I knelt by his side everyone surrounded him. Zia and Sampson knelt across from me next to their brother.

"Apollo!" I yelled.

The sun god appeared next to me and surveyed Sean's body. He slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do. He is too badly hurt." Apollo said with sadness in his voice. His usual immature demeanor was gone. Not a hint of it in him. Only dead seriousness.

"It's...It's alright." Sean choked out from the ichor in his mouth. "Just give me my sword and spear." he asked reaching his hands out as he lay there dying, a puddle of his immortal blood forming.

Zia and Sampson did what he asked. He slowly took his sword and sheathed it. He took the spear and pressed it against his body. He was looking more pale by the second. Apollo disappeared and brought back the rest of the gods. Zeus and Poseidon were next to me, they looked as though they were thinking something over. Artemis cradled Sean's head in her lap, which I didn't understand why.

"Percy." Sean said, grabbing my hand weakly. His green/blue eyes found mine.

"Yeah Sean?" I asked. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"I...I would have...followed you anywhere...Even to- to tartarus itself. My friend...My brother...My commander...My lord." he said.

A tear fell from me. "And I would have done the same."

"Sampson? Zia?" Sean choked, looking to them.

"Yeah Sean?" they asked.

"Every war you are apart of, kill them all for me would ya?" he asked.

"You got it brother." Sampson said. Zia couldn't speak. He found interest in the ground. I saw tears streaking down his face for his fallen friend who was as close as family to him.

I looked back to Zeus and Poseidon. They looked like they came to a conclusion with what they were thinking.

"Sean. We can save you if you accept." Zeus said, grabbing his grandson's hand from me.

"A- are you...sure?" Sean asked.

"Yes we are." Poseidon answered.

"I...ac...a.." Sean couldn't finish.

He blacked out. The gods had to act fast. They pushed us out of the way quickly and made a circle around Sean. They chanted in ancient Greek. They said, ''We, the gods of Olympus, hereby bestow godhood and the title of god of war and heroes upon Sean Reid. Grandson of Zeus and Poseidon. His domain shall be the demigod camps''. As they chanted this, a brilliant light of every color came from where Sean was. Then as soon as it came it was gone. Sean was still there. He was still unconscious, but he looked like he hadn't even been in a fight. He didn't have a scratch on him.

"Apollo. Check him." Zeus commanded.

Apollo rushed to Sean and felt his neck for a pulse. He looked up at everyone, smiled, and nodded.

"He'll be alright. He should be awake soon too." Apollo stated.

"How long?" Poseidon asked.

"An hour at the most." Apollo asked.

"Alright. I want you all to be in the throne room in an hour, but before that, do something with the dead!" Zeus commanded to everyone. He looked saddened. The loss of his son and brother were probably taking it's toll.

We went straight to what we were told to do while the gods took Sean to Olympus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cliffhanger! Muahahahahaha. Don't worry guys. The sequel is ''The New God Of War''. Check it out. There's gonna be all kinds of interesting stuff happening. As always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks to the followers. Just a big thanks for bothering to read my story. **

**-Darthrath**


End file.
